<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como un par de girasoles by rebek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906332">Como un par de girasoles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek'>rebek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken relationship (?, Básicamente mucho texto de semishira con una relación insalvable, De fondito canciones de lodvg, M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Songfic, flowershop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SemiShira Week 2020, día cuarto: Flowershop AU.</p><p>Donde Semi y Shirabu ya no se aman, pero continúan su relación por inercia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Semishira Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como un par de girasoles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para ambientación musical: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6ja_O3tdTQ&amp;ab_channel=LODVGVEVO">Como un par de girasoles - La Oreja de Van Gogh</a>, e <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERzyPtiriu4&amp;ab_channel=LODVGVEVO">Intocables - La Oreja de Van Gogh</a>.</p><p>Camelia: te querré por siempre.<br/>Dalia: voy a intentar hacerte feliz siempre; también, inestabilidad.<br/>Geranio: melancolía.<br/>Girasol: eres mi sol; solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, me giraré siempre hacia ti.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝¿Quién nos dijo para siempre?</p><p>Míranos aquí tú y yo,</p><p>como un par de girasoles al caer el sol.❞</p><p>
  <b>LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>EL SOL se colaba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana, proyectando varias franjas de luz pálida sobre la oscura alfombra que cubría el piso. Éstas se alargaban o se acortaban lentamente, dependiendo de qué tanto se entreabriera la cortina al mecerse por la brisa. Semi llevaba bastante rato observándolas, desde que se había despertado, hacía unos quince minutos. Le recordaban, de alguna manera, a su relación con Shirabu; ambos continuaban alargando aquello indefinidamente, aunque la cosa ya no daba para más.</p><p>Ambos continuaban alargando su relación por inercia, aunque ya no se amaban.</p><p>No podíamos culparlos; ciertamente, les era imposible hacer otra cosa. Tan acostumbrados estaban a vivir juntos, que ahora no les quedaba de otra que mantenerse atados el uno al otro, aunque ya no se amaban, todo con tal de seguir viviendo cómodamente.</p><p>Y así, los días transcurrían uno tras otro, lentamente, sin que ninguno se atreviera, por miedo, a hacer algo para arreglar aquello, dejando que eso continuara alargándose indefinidamente...</p><p>Como las franjas luminosas que se proyectaban sobre el piso.</p><p>Éstas siguieron alargándose, y como la cama no estaba tan lejos de la ventana, alcanzaron a Semi cuando se alargaron lo suficiente, y le abrazaron por encima de las sábanas que le arropaban. Era lo más cálido que había sentido en mucho tiempo, porque allí, en esa casa, todo se le hacía frío y hostil, como si el invierno pasado se hubiese perpetuado dentro de esas cuatro paredes, asolando todo cuanto le rodeaba... y a ellos también.</p><p>Hasta los abrazos de Shirabu se sentían fríos. Ya no le embargaba esa enorme calidez que antes solía abrasarle, quemándole cada centímetro de su piel, cuando Shirabu le envolvía entre sus brazos y se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ahora ya no sentía nada de eso, ni el más leve ardor. Sus abrazos se habían vuelto tan fríos, al igual que el resto de sus toques, que Semi había empezado a rehuir a ese gélido contacto. Y Shirabu, dándose cuenta de esto, dejó de insistir también, así que habían acabado por ya no tocarse casi últimamente.</p><p>Semi se había acostumbrado a todo eso, pero, en cambio, nunca lograría acostumbrarse a despertar y no hallar a Shirabu a su lado. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que, en ese momento, la otra mitad de la cama a su lado se hallaba vacía, como siempre. Así había sido cada mañana, desde hacía unos tres meses. Él se despertaba y Shirabu ya no estaba. No se lo reprochaba, mas, aun así, no entendía por qué el chico seguía durmiendo allí con él, en lugar de irse a la otra habitación que tenían.</p><p>Quizás no lo hacía porque, al hacerlo, estaría reconociendo definitivamente que su relación se había desmoronado, sin que ninguno hubiese hecho algo por evitarlo...</p><p>Aunque, de todos modos, nada de lo que hubiesen intentado habría bastado para evitar aquello. Había sido inevitable; no todas las historias de amor terminan bien, y la de ellos estaba destinada a no hacerlo. Quizás habría dolido menos, si tan sólo no hubiesen sido tan ingenuos, ilusionándose con la idea de que el amor les duraría para siempre. Y sólo se dieron cuenta de lo ingenuos que habían sido cuando ya fue demasiado tarde, y no hubo forma de evitar que la rutina les marchitara a ambos, dejándoles con el amor reducido a cenizas y un montón de promesas sin cumplir.</p><p>Sí, nada habría bastado para evitar que terminaran así. Y ahora no hacían otra cosa que evitarse el uno al otro lo más posible, sin que ninguno se esforzara en lo más mínimo para arreglar aquello, mientras esperaban a que todo se arreglara mágicamente y volviera a ser como antes...</p><p>Semi se volteó y, por fin, se enfrentó a ese espacio vacío que había en la cama a su lado. Sus dedos trazaron lánguidamente los pliegues que la ausencia de Shirabu había dejado en el colchón, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que había cambiado todo. Tan sólo algunos meses antes, las cosas no eran así. Ahora le parecían demasiado lejanas esas mañanas en las que Shirabu solía despertarle con un beso, y él le abrazaba y se quedaban acurrucados en la cama por un ratito, mimándose perezosamente, hasta que el hambre les obligaba a levantarse para ir a preparar el desayuno juntos.</p><p>Extrañaba tanto todo eso...</p><p>Pero sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.</p><p>Porque ya no les quedaba nada de ese inmenso amor que, en el pasado, sintieron el uno por el otro.</p><p>Ahora tan sólo les quedaban sábanas por doblar, y un montón de recuerdos que estirar en sus memorias, de esos tiempos en los que fueron inmensamente felices juntos...</p><p>Se levantó y, tras doblar las sábanas y hacer la cama, salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina.</p><p>Allí, encontró, sobre la mesa, la vianda con el desayuno que Shirabu le había preparado antes de marcharse. Siempre le dejaba algo de comer. Al menos aún se dignaba a hacerlo, y aunque Semi se engañaba pensando que aquello era porque Shirabu todavía se preocupaba mínimamente por él, en realidad eso era porque el otro no quería volver a casa y encontrarse con que había quemado la cocina, al intentar prepararse algo por sí mismo.</p><p>Se sentó a la mesa y, destapando la vianda, se sirvió en un plato y empezó a comer.</p><p>Estaba frío.</p><p> </p><p>TERMINÓ de fregar los platos y bajó a la floristería.</p><p>La parte de enfrente estaba vacía. Todo se hallaba tranquilamente silencioso, y apenas se percibía el suave rumor que hacían las persianas al mecerse por la brisa. Éstas seguían aún corridas, así que el lugar permanecía sumido en una ligera y grisácea penumbra, en la que apenas destacábanse los contornos difusos de las cosas que allí había. Era poca la luz que se colaba a través de las rendijas de las persianas, pero bastaba para que se proyectasen, sobre el piso, algunas franjas luminosas, iguales a las que habían en su habitación esa misma mañana. También éstas se alargaban lentamente, hasta acariciar las repisas inferiores de los estantes, que se apoyaban uno junto al otro contra las paredes de la tienda.</p><p>Semi atravesó el lugar, descorrió las cortinas y le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta, volteando el cartelito que tenían pegado en el cristal de ésta, para indicar que la tienda ya estaba abierta. Luego, se volvió y echó un vistazo en torno suyo. Su mirada se paseó rápidamente por todos los estantes que habían en el local, repletos de plantas, macetas y otros materiales de jardinería. Vio que en los baldes llenos de flores quedaban aún bastantes geranios, camelias y dalias de vivos colores; pero, en cambio, el balde de los girasoles estaba casi vacío. Hizo una nota mental para recordar llamar a su proveedor y encargarle más girasoles, y luego se encaminó al almacén...</p><p>Y allí, se encontró con Shirabu.</p><p>Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y luego se apartaron bruscamente.</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada. Shirabu le dio la espalda y, fingiendo que el otro no estaba allí, siguió cargando en un carrito los arreglos florales que debían entregar ese mismo día, para llevarlos hasta la camioneta. Eran tres arreglos bastante bonitos, repletos de flores coloridas que exhalaban una fragancia dulce y agradable. Los habían armado justamente el día anterior —cada uno trabajando atrincherado en su mesón, sin apenas hablarse, desde luego. Dos de ellos se los habían encargado para un regalo de cumpleaños, y el otro restante para... un aniversario de bodas.</p><p>Semi había hecho justamente ese, el que era para un aniversario de bodas...</p><p>Y, pese a lo roto y triste que estaba por dentro, le había quedado muy hermoso.</p><p>Era, de hecho, el arreglo más hermoso que había hecho últimamente.</p><p>Ojalá que, a diferencia de ellos, la pareja que lo recibiera siguiera amándose para siempre...</p><p>Shirabu terminó de cargarlo todo en el carrito, y volteó a verle.</p><p>—Iré a entregar esto. —Fue lo único que dijo.</p><p>Semi asintió, y no le dijo nada. Siempre hacía lo mismo; se marchaba desde bien entrada la mañana, a entregar pedidos o a hacer otros recados, que al final no eran más que excusas que se inventaba para no tener que regresar antes a la tienda y estar con él. A Semi le dolía bastante que hiciera eso, aunque últimamente ya no le importaba mucho. En verdad prefería aquello, a tener que pasar todo el maldito día con Shirabu en la tienda, asfixiándose con su silenciosa y desdeñosa hostilidad. Le parecía mucho mejor eso, quedarse solo, antes que tener que lidiar con Shirabu y su relación desmoronada...</p><p>Shirabu le miró, pero tampoco le dijo nada. Colgándose la mochila al hombro, empujó el carrito y salió por la puerta trasera del almacén, la que daba al patio donde tenían estacionada la camioneta. Semi le siguió con la vista, y no se movió de su sitio, hasta que el otro hubo salido. Luego, colocándose el delantal, volvió a la tienda y se sentó tras el mostrador.</p><p>Miró al frente, a la tienda vacía...</p><p>Sería otro día más de lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>EL CHICO le sonrió cuando terminó de envolverle el ramo en un plástico transparente. Había encargado un ramo de camelias, y Semi se había asegurado de armarlo con las camelias más frescas y bonitas que tenían. El chico le había insistido mucho con eso; debía quedar perfecto, pues era un regalo para su novia. ¡Ese día sería su primer aniversario con ella! Estaba emocionadísimo, tanto que, mientras Semi le armaba el ramo, le contó todo lo que harían juntos ese día: la llevaría a pasear al parque, y luego irían a merendar en la cafetería favorita de ella. ¡Seguramente la pasarían muy bien! Semi le escuchó a medias, claro, pero le deseó buena suerte de todos modos, cuando por fin se calló.</p><p>Al terminar de envolver el ramo, lo amarró con una cinta rosada y se lo entregó al chico. Éste ensanchó su sonrisa al ver lo bonito que había quedado; las camelias blancas y rosadas se alternaban elegantemente por todo el ramo, entre las hojas oliváceas que lo adornaban. Semi había hecho un trabajo excelente, sin duda. ¡Seguramente le encantaría a su novia! Aún sonriente, el chico le pagó a Semi y, tras despedirse con una rápida reverencia, se marchó apresurado, pues aún tenía un montón de cosas que hacer antes de la cita, y no quería que se le hiciera tarde.</p><p>En cuanto se quedó solo, Semi empezó a limpiar el mesón. Guardó sus herramientas y, cogiendo los trocitos de tallos y hojas que había cortado, los tiró en la basura. Algunos de éstos se habían caído al piso mientras armaba el ramo, así que se encaminó al almacén a buscar la escoba para barrerlos y recogerlos. Entró al almacén y, al sacar la escoba del armario, arrastró consigo un trozo de maceta rota que estaba tirado junto a ésta, haciéndolo caer al suelo, frente a sus pies, con un ruido seco.</p><p>Semi miró el trozo y lo recogió. Luego, agachándose, rebuscó al fondo del armario y sacó los otros trozos que conformaban la maceta rota. Ésta la había roto Shirabu la semana pasada, durante una fuerte pelea que tuvieron. Semi no recordaba exactamente qué fue lo que les hizo pelear, pero, aun así, aquello bastó para que ambos estallasen y sacaran toda la rabia que venían acumulando hacia el otro, desde hacía bastante tiempo. Y ninguno se contuvo; ambos se dijeron un montón de cosas horribles ese día, por las cuales ahora se arrepentían muchísimo, aunque no quisieran admitirlo en voz alta. No obstante, en ese momento, mientras peleaban, ninguno pensó en el daño que se estaban haciendo y, por el contrario, siguieron peleando y gritándose, hasta que Shirabu, furioso, le arrojó la maceta violentamente. Ésta se estrelló  ruidosamente contra la pared, pues Semi se apartó antes de que le pegara, y entonces Shirabu le gruñó enojado y salió del almacén, dando un portazo que hizo estremecer hasta a las paredes. </p><p>Viendo los trozos rotos, Semi suspiró. Habría preferido no tener que pelear con Shirabu, pero sabía que aquello había sido inevitable. Realmente, no se habría podido esperar otra cosa; ambos llevaban muchísimo tiempo acumulando ira y rencor hacia el otro, así que les fue imposible contenerse. Empezaron peleando por una estupidez, que usaron como excusa para desquitarse entre ellos, y luego terminaron descargando contra el otro toda la rabia y frustración que tenían acumulada, sin darse cuenta del daño que se estaban haciendo. E incluso si después trataron de fingir que nada había pasado, y que todo seguía bien entre ellos, eso no sirvió de nada. Por más que intentaron restarle importancia, aquella pelea demostró definitivamente lo rota que estaba su relación, hasta el punto en que nada de lo que hicieran bastaría para arreglarla, pues el daño que se habían hecho era irreparable.</p><p>Semi se preguntaba muy a menudo qué había ocurrido para que ambos terminaran así, odiándose silenciosamente y dañándose el uno al otro siempre que podían. No dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho para que Shirabu le odiara tanto, y se torturaba a sí mismo pensando que era su culpa que la relación se hubiese desmoronado. Sin embargo, en realidad era culpa de ambos; los dos dejaron que aquello se desmoronara, sin que ninguno hiciese algo por evitarlo. Pensaron que el amor les duraría para siempre, así que ninguno se preocupó por ese pequeño bajón que atravesaban, creyendo que sería momentáneo y que pronto volverían a ser tan felices como antes, sin darse cuenta de que nada de eso sería así...</p><p>¡Qué ingenuos habían sido al creer eso! Aunque, después de todo, no podíamos culparlos, puesto que, ¿cómo iban a saber que el amor se les iba a morir así, tan de repente? Quizás en realidad nunca se amaron de verdad, y todo aquello no fue más que un capricho de ellos, que les hizo atarse el uno al otro por temor a lanzarse a volar solos en un cielo hostil. O quizás sí se amaron, y tan intensamente, que el universo les castigó provocando que el amor se les muriera, haciéndoles darse cuenta del error que habían cometido al renunciar a sus propios sueños, creyendo que estar juntos les bastaría para ser felices por siempre. Sin embargo, en ese punto, realmente ya no importaba si en verdad se amaron o no; de todos modos los errores que habían cometido juntos seguían allí, avivando el odio y la frustración que sentían hacia el otro.</p><p>Y ese mismo odio era lo que les tenía así, cada día más rotos e infelices, sin que en ninguno de ellos quedara ni el más mínimo rastro de ese inmenso amor, que alguna vez sintieron por el otro...</p><p>De repente, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la tienda, que le sacó rápidamente de su ensimismamiento. Era el ruido que hacía la campanilla al abrirse la puerta del local, así que debía ser algún cliente. Se levantó y, tirando los restos de la maceta rota en la basura, se apresuró por salir del almacén para atender al cliente que había entrado.</p><p> </p><p>SEMI empezó a tamborilear los dedos contra el mostrador. Estaba muy aburrido. Aquel había sido, en general, un día bastante tranquilo; aparte del chico que vino a comprar el ramo de camelias para su novia, apenas había tenido que atender a otros pocos clientes durante el día. Dos de ellos fueron una pareja de abuelos que, cerca del mediodía, vinieron a comprar algo de abono y otras cosas para el huerto que tenían, y, poco después, vino una chica a comprar un pequeño cactus, para reemplazar la plantita que se le había muerto la semana pasada. Semi le aconsejó reemplazarla por ese cactus, pues no requería de tantos cuidados en comparación a otras plantas, y no le pasaría nada si a la muchacha se le olvidaba regarlo la mayor parte del tiempo —lo que le venía bastante bien, porque ya iba por la tercera planta que mataba debido a eso. Del resto, los otros clientes habían sido tan aburridos como de costumbre.</p><p>Dejó de tamborilear con los dedos, y, haciendo una mueca aburrida, paseó su mirada por toda la tienda, bañada por los áureos e intensos colores del atardecer. Ya estaba cercana la hora del cierre, y hacía bastante rato que había terminado todas sus tareas del día. Aparte de atender a los clientes, había hecho un montón de cosas ese día: barrió la tienda, regó las plantas de afuera, hizo inventario e incluso le sobró tiempo suficiente para armar un nuevo ramo, que colocó en el escaparate para adornar la vitrina de enfrente. Sólo le faltó ponerse a sacar cuentas también, pero no lo hizo, porque era un completo asco para las matemáticas, aparte de que Shirabu siempre se enojaba cada vez que metía las narices en su presupuesto, calculado religiosamente por él.</p><p>Realmente, había hecho tantas cosas ese día que, ahora, por el contrario, ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer; tan sólo esperar a que fuese la hora de cerrar la floristería. Así que, para no aburrirse, se puso a ojear una revista de jardinería que había sobre el mostrador. De vez en cuando su mirada se despegaba de ésta y le echaba un vistazo de reojo al reloj de la pared, cuyas manecillas le parecían que se movían muy lentamente, como si no quisieran que llegase nunca la hora de cerrar la tienda.</p><p>Iba ya por la sección de camelias, repleta de imágenes muy coloridas de esas flores, cuando, de repente, escuchó el ruido de una camioneta estacionándose afuera, en el patio. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Aquella debía ser, sin duda, la camioneta de Shirabu —sonaba exactamente igual, con ese ruidito raro que hacía al frenar—, pero aún era un poco temprano, en comparación a la hora a la que él usualmente solía volver. ¡Qué raro! ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo? No pudo evitar preocuparse. Soltó la revista y, justo cuando se iba a levantar para ir a buscarle, la puerta del almacén se abrió a sus espaldas, y Shirabu entró a la tienda al mismo tiempo que él volteó a verle.</p><p>Sus miradas se cruzaron y, cuando Semi bajó la suya, se percató de que Shirabu cargaba entre sus brazos un balde repleto de girasoles frescos... ¡los mismos girasoles que se suponía que él iba encargar esa misma tarde! Al parecer, el otro se le había adelantado al notar que hacía falta comprar más girasoles, así que se los encargó al proveedor y, al terminar las entregas, fue a buscarlos sin decirle nada, como siempre.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, y se levantó, acercándose al notar lo pesado que parecía ser el balde.</p><p>Pero Shirabu le rechazó, y se apresuró por cargar el balde hasta donde estaban los otros, en la parte de enfrente de la tienda, mientras Semi gruñía algo por lo bajo y volvía a sentarse. Lo dejó en el suelo, junto a los otros baldes repletos de flores muy coloridas, y pasó los pocos girasoles que quedaban en el balde viejo al nuevo. Luego, se llevó éste para tirar el agua sucia que le quedaba afuera, en el patio, y, tras vaciarlo y guardarlo en el almacén, a los pocos minutos estuvo de vuelta en la tienda. Paseó su mirada por toda ésta, mientras se ponía el delantal, y al ver que todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, frunció el ceño, extrañado, pues había pensado que, al volver, encontraría un montón de cosas que hacer en la floristería, antes de cerrarla...</p><p>—¿No hay nada más por hacer? —Le preguntó a Semi, tras vacilar por un momento.</p><p>Semi le miró y, encogiéndose de hombros, negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ah... —murmuró Shirabu—, ya veo...</p><p>Vaciló por un instante y, entonces, sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó junto a Semi, en el otro taburete que quedaba libre tras el mostrador. Semi le miró de reojo, y le vio clavar su mirada fijamente en el suelo, mientras apretaba fuertemente los bordes de su delantal, arrugando la tela bajo sus dedos. Se veía bastante incómodo... y a Semi le dolía mucho saber que era por su culpa. Seguramente el otro debía estar pensando en alguna excusa, cualquiera que le sirviera para irse a hacer algo a otra parte, y así no tener que quedarse más tiempo allí, con él, sin hacer nada...</p><p>Semi le entendía perfectamente. Él también habría intentado inventarse alguna excusa, cualquiera que le permitiera escaparse de esa incómoda situación. Ambos lo hacían siempre que podían; se excusaban inventándose cualquier cosa, fingiendo estar ocupadísimos, aunque no fuese cierto, todo con tal de evitarse más posible y no estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, hacer eso no era posible, pues, en verdad, ya no les quedaba absolutamente nada más por hacer aparte de cerrar la tienda, y para eso aún faltaba otra media hora más, así que no les quedaba de otra que esperar allí, juntos, pese a lo incómodos que estaban ambos.</p><p>Semi apartó la mirada, y se removió incómodo en su asiento. De repente, le embargó el impulso de decir algo, lo que sea con tal de romper ese asfixiante silencio en el que ambos se habían quedado sumidos. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría disculparse por todo el daño que le había hecho, o incluso reprocharle por la forma tan hostil y evasiva con la que le había tratado últimamente. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, que ahora sentía el impulso de sacarlo todo de golpe... Pero, como siempre, temía decir algo que pudiera arruinar todo más de lo que ya estaba, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimirse, mordiéndose fuertemente los labios, en un intento por impedir que las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta escapasen violentas de su boca.</p><p>Nervioso, paseó su mirada por toda la tienda, buscando algo con lo que distraerse para intentar dejar de pensar en eso...</p><p>Y, justamente, su mirada se posó en los girasoles que Shirabu había traído esa misma tarde.</p><p>Dicen que cuando cae el sol, los girasoles voltean a mirarse entre sí.</p><p>Ellos, en cambio, hacían todo lo contrario; trataban de evadirse lo más posible el uno al otro, mientras continuaban su relación por inercia, sin que ninguno se atreviera, por miedo, a enfrentarse y arreglar aquello.</p><p>Pero ahora, por fin, las excusas se les habían agotado, y ya no había forma de que siguieran evadiendo lo inevitable.</p><p>Ahora estaban allí, sentados juntos, sin nada más que hacer.</p><p>Ellos solos, con un montón de cosas que decirse atoradas en la garganta.</p><p>Y voltearon a mirarse, como un par de girasoles al caer el sol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya sólo me faltan tres one-shots más para terminar la Week!! Digan ánimo Rebek!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>